A Very Simple Subject
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: A cute one-shot


**A/N: Ok this is my first Bleach Fanfiction. My other stories are on a very touch and go hiatus right now but I will get back to them as soon as possible. I have also been working some original stories but none of those are going to be posted. Please Review. I MIGHT add more chapters. Till then Adios!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters…the man on the moon does.**

**Chapter One**

Momo glanced over at Toshiro as her practiced his sword wielding skills with Ichigo. Yachiru giggled and placed her hand on Momo's shoulder causing her to jump "Aren't you suppose to be doing paper work for Toshiro?" Momo shrugged and glanced back at the papers "There is not much left to do unless I forge his handwriting and that is something I am not doing."

Yachiru nodded then bounced over to Toshiro and punched him on the shoulder. "Hey whitey. Momo says she isn't doing anymore of your paper work so get your ass over there." Toshiro rubbed his arm and headed over towards Momo "Ouch…why did you tell her to do that bed-wetter.?"

Momo stood up " I didn't tell her to do that Toshiro if I did she would have hit you harder. I am so sick of doing you damn paperwork. From now on you do it yourself." Toshiro opened his mouth to say something but Momo shoved all the paperwork into his hands and stormed away.

Ichigo Laughed "looks like your girlfriend is mad at you!" Toshiro's eyebrow twitched "She is not my girlfriend damn it Ichigo! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Kenpachi picked up Yachiru and placed her on his shoulders. "Hey Toshiro did you ever think that maybe she wants to be your girlfriend and that is why she is acting this way? I mean do you remember how Yachiru was acting before I realized I was in love with her?"

Yachiru smiled from ear to ear. Kenny was telling Toshiro what she has wanted to for the past 3 months. Momo was in love with him. Kenpachi placed his hand on Toshiro's shoulder "Think about it Kid. She has been getting more layed back around you. And that little outburst should tell you that she is sick of you taking advantage of how she will do anything for you."

Toshiro looked down at the ground "Wow. I feel like an ass." Ichigo sat down on a rock "Umm you should that girl is head over heels for you and you are to blind to see it." Yachiru smacked Ichigo upside the head "Shut up red. Your not helping!"

Toshiro turned and followed in the direction that Momo's spirit energy was the strongest. Her house. Toshiro stopped in front of Momo's house debating whether or not he wanted to go in. He heard talking to his left and turned to see Gin walking and desided to go up.

Momo was laying on her couch her head rested on a pillow that Toshiro had given to her before she had became a soul reaper. "Why does everything have to me so confusing?" "It is they way life has to be Momo." Momo jumped to her feet her sword in hand ready to attack the trespasser. Her eyes meet Toshiro's and her sword fell to the ground "What are you doing her Toshiro?"

Toshiro picked up Momo's sword and layed it on the couch. "Why did you go off on me for?" Momo shrugged "I don't know Toshiro I guess I was just frustrated." "Well you know you can tell me anything Momo if something is bugging you just let me know."

Momo smiled softly "Toshiro you really are like a big brother to me" 'even though I wish you were more I guess brother is all you can be.' Toshiro frown and crossed over to Momo and brought her in to his arms "Momo. I don't want to just be your brother. I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. You are my world."

Momo tilted her head to the side so she could look up into his eyes "What are you trying to say Toshiro?" Toshiro Sighed "I am trying to say I am in love with you Momo and I have been for as long as I can remember." Momo's jaw dropped "Omg. Oh Toshiro I am in love with you too." Toshiro smirked "I know."

Momo opened her mouth to say something but Toshiro caught her lips with his causing what ever she had to say die at her lip. "I love you Momo." "I love you to Toshiro"

**End.**

**Kairea**


End file.
